Amor a primera vista
by Bichitakou
Summary: Digamos que Ban, Ginji, Kazuki y Shido tienen una banda y no precisamente de delincuentes... entren y averiguen porque
1. Chapter 1

Queridos lectores y lectoras, los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen pero me ayudan a darle vida a mis historias, sin embargo, para la historia cree un personaje femenino llamado Kiara, ojala les agrade el capi…

LA SORPRESA

El día comienza con un sol brillante, son las 8am y una joven pelirroja se despierta y da un gran salto fuera de la cama pues una vez más se le ha hecho tarde para ir a sus primeras clases matutinas en la universidad…

_-Demonios, no puede ser otra vez voy a llegar tarde y la profesora Clayman me va a regañar una vez más (exclama la pelirroja), vistiéndose a toda velocidad, sale de su dormitorio hasta el edificio donde toma su clase de arte…_

En el salón de clases, Clayman daba su clase hasta que alguien llega interrumpiéndola… Valla señorita Lee pensé que habíamos acordado que no llegaría tarde otra vez, ahora no me queda más remedio que levantarle un reporte…

_-(Kiara contesta algo sonrojada) perdón, se lo que hablamos pero ayer termine muy tarde en mi trabajo y la verdad me quede dormida, déjeme esta vez (poniendo cara de por fis) le prometo que no me vera llegar tarde otra vez… _

_-Está bien señorita Lee, pase y tome asiento (hace una pequeña pausa) bueno como les iba diciendo, en esta ocasión para la calificación de este periodo tienen que hacer equipos de dos personas y hacer un proyecto sobre…_

La pelirroja observaba y oía lo que la profesora decía, sin embargo sus amigas Himiko y Natsumi, no hacían más que hablar del próximo concierto en la ciudad sobre un grupo llamado Get Backers que se ah convertido en todo un fenómeno musical.

_-Kiara!! Y tú ya le pediste permiso de faltar al trabajo a tu jefe para ir al concierto, recuerda que es el viernes y solo tienes un día más, Himiko alega… _

_-Pues todavía no le eh dicho pero segurito que me deja ir /bueno eso creo jeje, le diré que trabajo el doble, si eso hare/por lo pronto hare meritos para que no ponga escusas… y tu Natzumi, crees que puedas facilitarme el vestido que dijiste me prestarías… _

Entre los murmullos ocasionados por Kiara y compañía se oye una voz un tanto molesta dejando el salón tan callado que todo lo que las chicas pudieran decir provocaban un gran eco…

_-Valla señoritas, espero tengan buenos comentarios que enriquezcan la clase (exclama la profesora Clayman en tono serio)_

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron tanto que no pudieron decir palabra alguna… en eso suena el timbre y la profesora les pide que no olviden entregar para su próxima clase sus proyectos y quienes estarán en ellos… Himiko, Natsumi y Kiara, salen del salón…

_-Vaya pensé que no se acabaría la clase dice Himiko – ni yo, opina Natsumi – bueno yo tengo suerte de haber tomado la clase, agrega Kiara sonrojada_

_-Hay Kiara siempre tan sonriente (Himiko se sonríe burlonamente) _

_-Que dices Himiko (Kiara observa de reojo a su amiga algo molesta)_

_-Es la verdad (la morena guiña pícaramente a su amiga)_

_-No sé qué haré, los gastos son muy altos y mi paga no es mucha (la pelirroja por unos momentos habla nostálgicamente)_

_-Hola chicas, listas para el concierto, dicen que va a estar súper bien (comenta un chico llamado Haruki Emishi)_

_-Tú siempre tan de buenas Emishi (decía Kiara mientras continua con su camino) _

_-Porque no entraste a clase Emi (reclama enérgica Himiko)_

_-Bueno es que me quede platicando con Juubei y pues la verdad se me paso el tiempo pero de que me perdí (Emishi se sonríe mientras les explica)_

_-Bueno pues todo fue my aburrido (sonreía Natsumi mientras le contaba a Emishi)_

_-Oigan porque no vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre y seguimos platicando les parece, jejeje sugiere la pelirroja… _

Natzumi explica que ella no puede quedarse pues tiene otras cosas que hacer pero que al rato se reúnen donde siempre… Himiko y Emishi optan por acompañar a la hambrienta amiga hasta la cafetería…

En la cafetería de la escuela, los chicos se encuentran al genio de las computadoras de toda la región, un chico de aspecto muy lindo y tierno llamado MacubeX; aquel chico permanecia sentado cerca de la ventana que daba al patio central…

_-Hola Maku, (saludan a coro los 3 chicos)_

_-Hola amigos como andan (responde Makubex sin dejar de observar su laptop) _

_-(Emishi le pregunta a Maku) oye Maku, que haces, ya estas hackeando a alguien, amigo… jajaja, dime vendrás el viernes al concierto como lo platicamos, hable con Juubei y me dijo que lo más seguro era que si asistiera, tú qué opinas… _

_-(Maku responde con una sonrisa) bueno yo creo que sí, pero a donde nos vemos ese día… (el chico computadora es interrumpido por la pelirroja) _

_-(algo impaciente por pedir algo en la barra) bueno en lo que platican iré a pedir algo de comer, mi tripa me ruge exclama la pelirroja y se separa del grupo…_

Kiara se acerca al mostrador y pide al señor Magaruma que la atienda; como no había desayunado nada por salir corriendo a su clase, la pelirroja pide un exquisito emparedado que llevara de todo y una soda; en cuanto tomo su comida, de nueva cuenta fue a donde estaban sus amigos y como era costumbre, muy curiosa les pregunta a su amigos si es que ya han llegado a un acuerdo para el día viernes…

_-Bueno en eso estamos pero puedes darme de tu emparedado mi queridísima niña (comenta Emishi con una gran sonrisa)_

_-(La pelirroja contesta) bueno pero no todo ehhh Emi, jajaja… _

_-Ahhh ustedes siempre haciendo bromitas verdad (la morena se fastidia de oír sandeces por parte de sus amigos)_

_-Pero Himiko no te enojes… jajaja… (La pelirroja se burla de su amiga por su mal carácter)_

Mientras la plática continua, al grupo se les une alguien llamado Kioyi Kagami, un chico alto, rubio, bien parecido y que proviene del edificio Babilón, donde los ricos normalmente siempre se reúnen…

_-Hola chicos y chicas, como les va (con una sonrisa como siempre)_

_-(Viendo la cara de extrañados, la pelirroja opta por romper el hielo) Hola Kagami, no pensé que nos honrarías con tu presencia el día de hoy… _

_-Al contrario Kiara hermosa, tu eres el porqué siempre disfruto estar en la escuela (tomando por la cintura a la pelirroja)_

_-Y dime Kagami, ya te aburriste de estar con tus amiguitos del edificio Babilón o porque vienes con nosotros (jalando a Kiara para apartarla de Kagami)_

_-Bueno Himiko, como dije antes vine a ver a mi dulce amiguita para invitarla a tomar un café saliendo de aquí, es todo…_

_-Bueno chicos, creo que yo me retiro pues tengo que hacer tarea para calculo, pero nos ponemos en contacto para el viernes (explica Makubex despidiéndose de todos)_

_-Yo te sigo amiguito, tengo que pasar a la biblioteca y hacer unos apuntes, luego nos vemos chicas (comenta Emishi y saliendo con Maku)_

_-Bueno Kiara, yo voy a mi clase con el señor Teshimine, la verdad, quiero faltar pero ya no puedo hacer eso, nos vemos al rato en el Honky Tonk vale (Himiko sale de la cafetería sin despedirse de Kagami)… _

_-¡¡Sí!! (La pelirroja se despide)Nos vemos al rato Himiko_

_-Bueno querida mía, ya que estamos solos, que respondes a mi propuesta (el rubio abraza a la pelirroja)_

_-Bueno… (Kiara hace una pausa para pensar unos segundos su respuesta, pues los nervios la traicionaban) pues si mejor lo dejamos para después, la verdad tengo trabajo que hacer en el Shadow Cat (Bar donde trabaja de mesera medio tiempo para pagar sus gastos universitarios) esta noche y quede con Himiko y Natzumi, que las vería en el Honky Tonk, espero no te moleste… _

_-Molestarme corazón, para nada, entiendo que sea en otro momento, mientras te veré en el Shadow Cat esta noche (tomando la barbilla de la pelirroja)… _

_-¡OK!, nos vemos ahí, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos... (Saliendo de la cafetería y dejando a su amigo)_

Unas horas más tarde, la pelirroja llega barriéndose al Honky Tonk, su lugar favorito para platicar y hacer desatinar al pobre dueño, un chico llamado Paul…

_-(abriendo la puerta) lo siento chicas, en verdad lo siento (sentándose al lado de sus amigas) de que me perdí…_

_- Bueno Kiara, pues casi de todo, veras… Natzumi, llego tarde a su clase de teatro y Ren, pues hablo y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde pero que nos tiene una gran noticia…_

_- y tu Himiko… tu qué hiciste (la pelirroja pregunta sarcásticamente)_

_- bueno pues yo solo espere a que diera la hora para venirme a sentar a platicar con ustedes (la morena se cruza de brazos algo molesta)_

_- Hay Himiko, tu siempre tan comunicativa (Natzumi interviene y sonríe algo burlona)_

_-Bueno pues tu siempre tan entrometida Natzumi (la morena se voltea para hacer desatinar a la pelinegra, riéndose burlonamente) como vez Kiara…_

_-Sí que han sucedido cosas interesantes… oye Paul (asomándose a la barra la pelirroja con una sonrisa)_

_-Que paso Kiara, ahora que se te tiro o rompió (Paul deja su periódico un momento, mientras mira a las chicas)_

_-(Kiara sonríe y hace una comentario) tu siempre tan poco amable Paul… por qué no, nos traes tu TV, para ver algo interesante mientras esperamos a Ren con su gran noticia (la pelirroja le guiña al chico del paliacate)_

_-Bueno pero esta vez me pagarán su cuenta vale, la ultima vez comieron y bebieron mucho y su cuenta ya se está incrementando… otra vez (Paul se acerca al mostrador y toma la TV)_

_-(Himiko exclamaba con tono sarcástico) Hay Paul, porque eres tan tacaño, somos tus mejores clientes ¿verdad chicas?_

_-Bah, de que me sirve desgastarme, aquí tienen su tele, a ver que de interesante esta (Prende la tele y cambia de canal para ver si hay algo que valga la pena ver)_

_-Espera Paul… regresa, regresa (exclaman las 3 chicas con gesto de angustia)_

_-Paul (un tanto confundido, regresa los canales) pero ahora que se les metió niñas…_

_-Ahí, ahí, déjale ahí (gritan las 3 chicas)_

_-Miren chicas son ellos, (grita Natsumi) súbele Paul, (grita Himiko) diablos pero que les ven a estos chicos, no entiendo (replica Paul) hay Paul, que no ves que son tan lindos (comenta Natsumi) jajaja, Hay Paul cuando seas chica, lo entenderás, (se burla Kiara) Shhhh, no dejan oír (replica Himiko)_

_-Es una entrevista verdad Himiko (la pelinegra suspira mientras piensa en su amor Ginji)_

_-Si Natsumi, vamos a ver que dicen del concierto de mañana, recuerden que cierran su gira internacional el viernes y va a hacer en esta ciudad (la morena sube el volumen de la TV para escuchar mejor la entrevista)_

En la entrevista, un reportero muy ansioso de conseguir la nota preciada, pregunta al grupo sobre el porqué de la decisión de cerrar la gira en Shinyuku, habiendo otras partes del país más propicias para hacer el concierto a lo que el chico de ojos azules y cabello alborotado responde…

_-Bueno la decisión fue unánime entre todos, y ya que todos nacimos en esta ciudad, creemos que es lo mejor para el cierre…_

Mientras los reporteros, tomaban nota sobre la respuesta dada por Ban, otro reportero pregunta sobre el rumor de una fiesta, sin embargo, la respuesta de esta otra pregunta, no fue escuchada ya que al Honky Tonk había entrado una chica a todo lo que sus pies le daban gritando a todo pulmón, dejando a todos con cara de susto y a la vez de sorpresa…

-_Chicas, chicas, les traigo una notición (Viendo que no la pelan, decide sentarse al lado de Himiko) que ven, ehhhh_

_-Hay Ren, te tardaste mucho, estamos viendo a los Get Backers, en una entrevista (comenta Natsumi)_

_-Ya termino, que bien… ahora sí que decías Ren (decía Himiko cruzada de brazos)_

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que no van a creer que me paso en el periódico (Ren se sienta al lado de las chicas)_

_-Que te paso Ren (preguntaba Kiara)_

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que estaba yo como siempre en mi lugar pasando mi reportaje y mi editora en jefe, la señorita Sakura se acerco a mí y pues pensé que regañaría o algo así pero, entonces… _

_Ren comenzó a relatar su historia, fue algo poco común, pues sucedió que su jefa, la señorita Sakura, le pidió que hiciera un reportaje sobre el concierto en la ciudad de uno de los grupos sensación del momento pues la persona que haría el trabajo enfermo, haciendo que la pequeña Ren cayera al suelo un tanto colapsada por la petición de su jefa, sin embargo, el relato fue interrumpida por la latosa pelirroja…_

-Y luego que paso…

-Kiara, deja que termine (todos reclaman ÒÓ)

-Bueno decía que…

LA imaginación de Ren volo nuevamente haciendo que los presentes se trasladaran a aquel instante; mientras Sakura trataba de despertar a Ren, ella volaba en una gran nube pues su sueño de ver de cerca a los Get Backers se hacía por fin realidad…

_-Y así fue… (Terminaba su historia Ren)_

Después de aquel relato sorprendente, Ren deja a todos en el Honky Tonk atónitos, por lo que las chicas comienzan a emocionarse más de la cuenta…

_-No puedo creerlo, los vamos a conocer…. (Se abalanza sobre su amiga la morena)_

_-Pero Himiko, como vamos a entrar ehhh, (señala Kiara)_

_-Bueno eso lo pensaremos luego (hace una pausa) hay Ren si pudiera te daba un gran beso (agrega Himiko)_

_-Bueno pues espero no lo hagas jeje (comenta Ren)_

_-Oigan, oigan pero solo Ren tiene pase para detrás del escenario, ¿¿no?? (Cuestionaba Natsumi)_

_-Sí pero podemos hacer un plan, déjenlo en mis manos (Himiko sonríe macabramente)_

_-Pero Himiko que estás pensando, ehhh_

_-Hay Kiara, si soy rete buena gente… jajaja_

Mientras la escena continua, todos ríen en el Honky Tonk y aunque el día termino, para Kiara sería la mayor oportunidad de su vida pues al fin vería de cerca al ojiazul, su amor platónico desde que el grupo salió a la luz pública.

Notas de la autora: bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capi, espero les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leerme, espero el capi que a continuación verán, sea de su agrado… Y recuerden, los personajes de Get Backers no me pertenecen, pero me ayudan en mis ratos de óseo

Capitulo 2

"El concierto"

Son las 10 am, y Natsumi, Himiko y Ren están en clase de Literatura con el profesor Akabane, una persona misteriosa, pero experto en poesía, algo que deja a la mayoría de las mujeres derretidas cada vez que habla en todas sus clases…

_-Se ve lindo el profe Akabane, no creen (comenta Natsumi)_

_-Oigan, yo creo que Kiara, ya no llego a clase… como ven (Himiko interviene)_

_-Bueno Ren, acuérdate que ella trabaja de noche y es natural que se quede dormida (Natsumi murmura con Ren)_

_-Pero si Kiara siempre ah sido una flojita de primera desde la prepa (Himiko se burla al oír a Natsumi)_

_-Oye Himiko no seas tan poco amable con la pobre (Decía Natsumi)_

Mientras la clase sigue su curso, las 3 chicas comenzaron a reírse de lo que decían y el profe Akabane se da cuenta y pone a Himiko a leer un párrafo de la obra de Romeo y Julieta; sonrojada la morena comienza a leer el párrafo y nota que su amiga está afuera del salón haciéndole señas…

Afuera Kiara se sienta en las escaleras del edificio y en su mente comienza a pensar "diablos, si sigo a este paso tronare mis materias, jejeje, que se le va a hacer" abre su mochila y saca un cuaderno, donde escribe en sus ratos de ocio, en el interior del cuaderno, resulta que en letras grandes y por todos lados aparece el nombre de BAN MIDOU, su amor platónico desde que lo vio por primera vez en un programa de televisión; la pelirroja estaba desorbitada cuando de la nada una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

_-Otra vez llegando tarde verdad princesa… _

_-¿Kagami?... me espantaste… como estas…_

_-Bueno pues, pensando en ti, como todos los días (sentándose al lado de la pelirroja)_

_-Jejeje, (algo nerviosa) me da gusto, pero Kaoru, se va a molestar si te ve conmigo_

_-No hagas caso de nadie querida, (sonriendo)_

_-Oye y por qué no estás en… (Sus amigas interrumpen)_

_-Himiko, Natsumi, Ren, que bueno que ya salieron… saluden a Kagami…_

_-Hola chicas, bueno yo me retiro lindura, nos vemos al rato (Kagami se despide de beso de la pelirroja y se aleja lentamente con una sonrisa)_

_-Adiós y no vuelvas Kagami (Himiko, vota su mochila molesta)_

_-No seas mala Himiko (Kiara observa a la morena y se siente mal por el trato hacia el rubio)_

_-Kiara, ya no lo defiendas, acuérdate que es del edificio Babilón, donde todos los ricos están…_

_-Natsumi pregunta… oye Kiara por que no entraste a clase…_

_-Bueno es que me toco cerrar, y me dormí a las 3 de la mañana, la verdad me sentía cansada, pero además Natsuhiko me dijo que me daba permiso pero yo creo que llegare como a la mitad del concierto…_

_-Pero como… no le dijiste que le compensabas el tiempo (Himiko aprieta su puño)_

_-Si Himiko, pero como es viernes, hay más personas y hay poco personal, otra chica renuncio ayer…_

_-Y que vas a hacer Kiara preguntaba Ren)_

_-Pues llegar más tarde, que más (la pelirroja)_

Cuando la pelirroja termino su comentario, al mismo tiempo las 4 chicas se quedaron pensativas ante tal situación pues el concierto solo sería un día y ésta era una oportunidad que nadie debería de perderse, sin embargo Kiara solo tenía que esperar a que un milagro ocurriera y su jefe accediera a dejarla ir temprano en un día pesado como el viernes.

En otra parte de la ciudad, los Get Backers se preparaban para su presentación de la noche; Ban y Ginji, estaban paseando por una parte de la ciudad y en su camino llegan al que fue su lugar preferido antes de convertirse en súper estrellas. Dentro del Honky Tonk, Paul el dueño del establecimiento, como siempre leía su periódico hasta que oye la puerta y piensa que tiene un par de clientes…

_-Valla Paul, como siempre están de flojo ¿verdad?_

_-Pero miren que trajo la marea (Paul, alza su mirada y sonríe)_

_-Hola Paul, como estas jefe (Chibi Ginji entra al establecimiento muy contento)_

_-Hola Ginji, Ban… que los trae por aquí (Paul dobla su periódico y se acerca a la barra a saludar)_

_-Bueno decidimos pasear antes de la presentación y que mejor que pasar un rato con un amigo y comer las delicias del Honky Tonk (el ojiazul se sonríe mientras toma asiento)_

_-Si lo dices así Ban, olvidare que todavía me deben (Paul hace cara de molestia) no crean que se me olvida su cuenta kilométrica…_

_-Pero Ban, todavía no le pagas a Paul (Ginji hace cara de sorpresa)_

_-Cállate inútil (Ban golpea a Ginji en la cabeza) como se supone que le pague, si no hemos estado aquí, en un buen rato… anda Paul, atiéndenos bien y luego te pagamos…_

_-Sigue hablando así chico banda y yo…_

_-No te enojes jefe (Ginji trata de componer las cosas) la verdad es que si extrañamos este lugar, la comida en los restaurantes y otros lugares, no sabe como la que tu nos preparas ¿verdad Ban?_

_-Así es… (Prendiendo un cigarrillo)_

_-Sigues con ese mal vicio (Paul deja su periódico a un lado)_

_-Bueno de algo me eh de morir (el ojiazul sonríe, pero suena su celular de repente)_

_-Ban, no vas a contestar (Chibi Ginji le pregunta)_

_-Aquí Ban… estamos con Paul… bueno, bueno no te enojes, si ya vamos… (Cuelga algo molesto)_

_-Que pasa Ban… (Chibi Ginji con comida hasta los oídos)_

_-Era Hevn, que por que no le avise que veníamos… a propósito te manda saludos Paul…_

_-Gracias… sigues con ella, pensé que no iban a durar…_

_-Si vieras… todos los días se pelean (Chibi Ginji bromea con Paul)_

_-Calla tu boca ignorante (el ojiazul golpea una vez más al rubio) bueno Paul, creo que será en otra ocasión el (el ojiazul se levanta) anda Ginji vamos que nos esperan, vamos a una sesión de fotos (Ban saca un sobre de su chamarra) Gracias Paul, toma una invitación para que asistas a la fiesta post concierto, te esperamos… _

_-Gracias jefe, lo vemos al rato (Chibi Ginji feliz se aleja junto con el ojiazul)_

_-Adiós chicos (los despide con una seña de su mano y piensa en voz alta) quien los viera y pensar que aquí, los tuve años, rogando por comida gratis_

Después de un rato de andar paseando por la ciudad, Ban y Ginji llegan a donde se encontraban los demás, sin embargo el manager del grupo, los esperaba algo molesto, pues la toma de las fotografías se había retrasado por que el dúo dinámico del grupo no había llegado a la hora de la cita…

-Pues donde andaban chicos (Hevn reclama muy molesta)

_-Cálmate Hevn, no paso nada solo paseábamos es todo, donde están los demás (el ojiazul saluda a su novia)_

_-Están dentro de aquella habitación (la rubia hace una pausa al recibir el beso del ojiazul) ahorita le están tomando fotos a Kazuki y a Shido…_

_-(En la habitación Masaki, les habla con molestia por el retraso) si planeaban salir, me hubieran avisado Ban…_

_-Solo paseábamos, además no había planes hasta al rato ¿no, es así? (el ojiazul da los últimos toques a su atuendo)_

_-bueno ya que están aquí, el fotógrafo, hará su trabajo (Masaki habla por último antes de retirarse) Hevn necesito tu ayuda, podrías venir un momento _

_-Claro que si (Hevn camina hacia su novio) en seguida vuelvo Ban (besando al ojiazul)_

Cuando Masaki y Hevn salen de aquella habitación, el ojiazul hace de las suyas molestando a quien puede ya que estaba algo aburrido de hacer la sesión de fotos, así que decide molestar sobre todo a Shido y a Kazuki…

_-Vamos chico mono, recuerda que Madoka, tiene que verte como todo un galán… jajaja_

_-Mira serpiente tarada (Shido voltea a ver al ojiazul molesto) deja de burlarte de Madoka, ella no te ah hecho nada o si…_

_-A propósito Shido, ella vendrá a verte (Ginji se incluye en la plática)_

_-Si Ginji, le avise que estaría en la ciudad y acepto venir, la limosina ira por ella en un rato mas (Shido trata de calmarse)_

_-Oye Hilandero, no pongas tu pose tan femenina que me avergüenzas (el ojiazul ahora molesta a Kazuki)_

_-Oye Ban (Kazuki aprieta su puño) deja decirte una cosa, cuando madures hablamos, mientras, porque no vas a la cafetería y vas por algo de comer, mientras Toshiki termina con las fotos (Kazu termina y se voltea a continuar con las fotos)_

_-Bah que se le va a hacer, Ginji, bienes o te quedas a chismear con el chico mono_

_-Me quedo si no te molesta, Toshiki, dice que es mi turno y que no te vayas a tardar_

Ban, sale del cuarto y caminando muy alegre por el pasillo ve una puerta entre abierta y escucha ruidos raros, pero como la curiosidad mato al gato, el ojiazul borro su sonrisa al asomarse lentamente y darse cuenta de algo lamentable que lo dejo en shock pues nunca se imagino que le pudiera pasar algo como lo que veían sus lindos ojos azules…

_-Oye Masaki (la rubia hace una pausa) pero y si Ban se entera…_

_-Jajaja, Ban no se daría cuenta ni aunque se lo dijeran (Besando apasionadamente a la rubia)_

El ojiazul observo la escena con impotencia y mucha rabia pues escucho que ambos se burlaban de él, por lo que pensó durante unos segundos "así que no me daría cuenta ehhh, pero que se creen, me las pagaran" acto seguido, es te pensamiento, Ban enfurecido cerró la puerta lentamente para que no se dieran cuenta y de retache regreso a la habitación donde se estaban tomando las fotos, entrando y cerrando la puerta fuertemente, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos…

_-Pero Ban… fuiste muy rápido, que tienes… _

_-Y la comida serpiente tarada…_

_-Es que estaba cerrada, es todo…_

_-Ban… amiguito (Chibi Ginji) estas bien, luces algo molesto…_

_-Yo para nada… ya es mi turno…_

El día avanza, las horas pasan y Natsumi, Himiko y Ren, muy contentas se van al concierto; Kiara por su lado llega a trabajar al Shadow Cat, observa el reloj y se da cuenta que son las 8 y el concierto empieza a las 10pm,por lo que en sus pensamientos pide ayuda a todos los santos que conoce para que Natsuhiko se apiade de ella y la deje salir temprano…

_-Hola jefe… ya vine…_

_-Hola Kiara… Natsuhiko no vino, así que yo lo remplazare…_

_-Hola Yuki, que bueno, la verdad es que me caes mejor tu…. Jejeje _

_-Bueno es que tuvo cosas que hacer (sonriendo)_

_-Oye Yuki, puedo pedirte un gran, pero gran, pero enorme favor…_

_-Y que es… si se puede saber_

_-Pues es que hoy es el concierto de los Get Backers, comienza a las 10 y pues…_

_-Quieres salirte antes (sonriendo), no es así (Yukihiko hace una breve pausa) Por mi está bien, solo apóyanos, lo mas que se pueda ¿está bien?_

_-Pero y Natsuhiko, no crees que se enojara, él es muy exigente… no es así (la pelirroja se pone algo nerviosa al pensar en la reacción de Natsuhiko)_

_-El entenderá, anda vete a cambiar y ayúdame, aquí, que ya no tardan en llegar los clientes…_

_-Eres el mejor Yuki (la pelirroja se abalanza sobre Yuki) voy a cambiarme entonces… _

_-Ahhh la juventud de hoy…_

Mientras la pelirroja comienza sus labores dentro del Shadow Cat, en el lugar donde sería el concierto, Himiko, Ren y Natsumi están muy emocionadas pues pronto verán al grupo y con ello escucharan esos éxitos que las traen loquitas, sin embargo, suena el celular de Himiko y una gran noticia se dejara oír…

_-(Himiko contesta su celular) hola amiga… en serio… bueno, si es así, dale un beso a Yuki, por todas nosotras… si nos vemos, bye…_

_-Que paso, quien era (pregunta Natsumi, pues Ren ya estaba dentro del lugar para hacer sus entrevistas)_

_-Pues era Kiara y me dijo que Natsuhiko no fue a trabajar y que Yuki, le dio permiso de salir y estar en casi todo el concierto_

_-Que genial (Natsumi se alegra por la noticia pero rápidamente se distrae al ver un puesto de ropa), anda vamos, vi una playera genial…_

Mientras los minutos siguen su curso, en el Shadow Cat, el tiempo pasa volando y la cantidad de gente aumenta cada minuto por lo que la pelirroja esta como loca, de aquí para allá, trayendo bebidas y más y más bebidas. Cuando pudo ver un segundo su reloj noto que ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche por lo que un tanto angustiada se acerca a la barra a pedir una orden…

_-Oye Jean pásame dos Vodkas preparados, para la mesa 32… (Viendo su reloj, son las 9:20pm)_

_-Aquí tienes Kiara (el barman le acerca la orden)_

_-Gracias (pelirroja toma la orden y se aleja)_

Cuando Kiara se dirigía a entregar la orden, en su camino se encuentra con Kagami y éste como ya era costumbre empezó a coquetear con ella…

_-Hola querida…_

_-Kagami, pero que haces aquí, pensé que estarías con Kaoru…_

_-Lo estaba, pero la alcanzare después… tienes un minuto…_

_-Lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo, puede esperar…_

_-Bueno, eso creo, estaré cerca de la barra…_

_-¡¡OK!!... (Alejándose)_

En otra parte de la ciudad y mas en especifico, en el estadio donde se llevara a cabo el concierto, tras el escenario, los chicos afinan los últimos detalles para poder iniciar el ultimo concierto de su gira mundial "Elements of life"…

_-¡¡Ban!! Hay mucha gente, no es emocionante (Ginji comenta muy alegre a su compañero)_

_-Supongo (el ojiazul contesta secamente)_

_-Sigues molesto… que sucede (Chibi Ginji se acerca)_

_-Nada Ginji… anda pásame eso, para checar el sonido de la guitarra (el ojiazul se oía muy serio)_

_-Hola cariño, espero todo salga bien, te estaré viendo de cerca (la rubia Hevn se acerca y abraza al ojiazul besándolo)_

_-(Ban, se limito a estar más serio de lo usual) está bien Hevn, me permites estamos trabajando… _

_-Bueno nos vemos entonces (la rubia un poco sorprendida opta por retirarse ante la actitud del ojiazul _

Mientras sucede esto con los chicos, el anunciador del evento hablo a través del micrófono voceando la segunda llamada "hola chicos y chicas, prepárense para el concierto del año, segunda llamada, segunda".

Natsumi y Himiko en las gradas, están emocionadas, coreando algunas canciones que ponen para entretener al público mientras salen los Get Backers.

En el Shadow Cat, Kiara se da cuenta que son las 9:45 y se preocupa pues de seguir la noche así, no iba a poder salir como lo había planeado y aunque quería apurar su trabajo, sabía que Kagami estaba tratando de cazarla y eso no le daba buena espina pues le quitaría tiempo para llegar a ver a su amor platónico, así que en su cerebro algunas palabras salían a flote "diablos no llegare al inicio del concierto y Kagami sigue cazándome como presa, pero no veo a Yuki, espero no se haya ido"; la pelirroja seguía cavilando en su cabeza cuando es sacada de sus pensamientos por Kagami…

_-Hola Kiara…_

_-¿Kagami?...jejeje que paso… necesitas algo…_

_-Sí, quisiera pedirte algo… pero podemos platicar en otro lugar…_

_-Bueno, si… espera… oye Krista… me cubres, 5 minutos… gracias…_

_-Ven, sígueme (la pelirroja toma la mano de Kagami y se lo lleva)_

Ambos caminan por un pasillo que llega a la puerta de atrás del establecimiento; cuando Kiara y el rubio llegan, ésta le pregunta a Kagami, que le diga que es eso tan importante que tenía que decirle…

_-Pues veras (se acerca y besa a la pelirroja)_

_-(Empujando al rubio) que te pasa Kagami… estas borracho, o algo así…_

_-(Sonriendo sínicamente) pues algo… anda solo un beso… _

_-No déjame en paz… (Tratando de soltarse)_

En el concierto está a punto de comenzar y la voz anunciante vocea la tercera llamada, y en instantes, las luces se apagan en el escenario dando inicio a la música, el juego de luces y la banda mas popular del momento comienza a tocar; Himiko y Natsumi, no lo pueden creer, pero gritan emocionadas… Ren, se limita a ver y gritar del lado de los reporteros…

Mientras el concierto se inicia, la pelirroja forcejea y logra quitarse de encima a Kagami; cuando este siente el rechazo, trata de pescarla de nuevo, pero Kiara logra salir de ahí, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde no pudiera seguirla, sin embargo, dentro del baño se encuentra con su amiga Krista y ésta preocupada por la cara de la pelirroja le pregunta…

_-Pero Kiara que te paso…_

_-Solo dile a Yuki que me fui ¿está bien? (Sale del baño y se dirige a hacia donde guarda sus cosas, las toma rápido y sale de dicho lugar)_

La pelirroja un tanto desconsolada y algo enojada por su enfrentamiento con Kagami, camina como ida por la calle y sin darse cuenta del tiempo se asusta y checa su reloj, una vez que le hecho una mirada noto que el concierto ya había empezado y como de rayo apresura el paso.

En el concierto, todo está como se podía esperar pues de tantos gritos, uno no podía oír ni sus pensamientos ya que podías oír los gritos y la música, a varios kilómetros a la redonda; cuando la pelirroja llego a la entrada del estadio, comenzó a buscar su boleto pero no pudo encontrarlo y por más que vacio su bolsa no tuvo indicios de él, hasta que recordó su forcejeo con Kagami y pensó rápidamente que quizá se le pudo haber caído en aquel lugar, pues ella lo cargaba en su uniforme cuando sucedió esa desagradable escena…

La pelirroja decepcionada de la perdida y algo triste, comienza a pensar en voz alta, cómo poder hacerle para entrar "Será que se me callo ahí (hace una pausa en su pensamiento) no puede ser y ahora no traigo lo suficiente como para comprar otro en la reventa; odioso Kagami, me desquitare por esto y ahora que haré (la pelirroja cambia su semblante) ya se le hablare a Himiko y a Natsumi, ellas me sacaran de aquí (la pelirroja pone una sonrisa picara en su rostro y saca su celular y marca) vamos contesta Himiko…

Continuara…

Gracias por leer y dejarme sus valiosas opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por la espera, aquí otro capi, espero lo disfruten, gracias por seguir en sintonía…

Capitulo 3

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Afuera del concierto, en pleno estacionamiento del estadio, Kiara trata de comunicarse con Himiko, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna como va a contestar, si esta igual que yo… no oigo, ni lo que pienso… Himiko y Natsumi, estaban tan emocionadas, coreando las canciones, que nunca se percataron del celular… por su lado Ren, esta fascinada, esperando tras el escenario poder pescar a un Get backer, sin embargo, se tropieza con una rubia despampanante…

_-Fíjate niña. Exclama la rubia (Empujando a la pobre Ren)_

_-Bueno, bueno que carácter (un momento, no es esa la novia de Ban, valla sí que es pedante, cuando les cuente a las chicas se van a morir de la envidia, Ren pensaba en su cabeza)_

En el estacionamiento, la pelirroja, piensa como diablos le va a hacer para entrar. Intenta hacerlo engañando a los policías, pero la regresan inmediatamente, lo intenta por la puerta trasera, pero de igual manera recibe la misma respuesta, ha pasado como 1 hora desde que llego y el concierto no tarda en llegar a su fin, /que haré/ se pregunta algo nostálgica…

En las gradas hay mucho ruido y gritos por donde quiera, Himiko y Natsumi están sumamente felices y corean a todo lo que dan sus pulmones las canciones de los Get Backers, en eso Natsumi le hace un comentario a Himiko.

_-¡¡Oye Himiko!! No se te hace que Kiara ya no vino, ya mero se termina el concierto y ni sus luces…_

_-No te preocupes Natsumi, ya llegara, además no creo que quiera faltar para ver a su amor platónico… ya llegara… no te preocupes…_

_-Si tu lo dices está bien… espero que Ren, se la esté pasando bien…_

Los chicos cantaban sus éxitos, uno por uno y la multitud los aclamaba, más y más. Afuera, Kiara escucha las canciones y con ellas, la varonil y hermosa voz de Ban vocalista de la banda /demonios si no hayo la manera de entrar me quedare con las ganas de ver a Ban/ estaba hablándose hacia sus adentros cuando escucha cerca de la puerta trasera unas voces, sigilosamente se acerca…

_-Voz1: no puede ser y como le vamos a hacer…_

_-Voz2: el señor Masaki, dijo que esperáramos de este lado para que cuando se termine el concierto y tengan que salir, ellos lo logren fácilmente…_

_-Voz1: bueno, pues hay que ser cautelosos y no despertar sospechas, verdad?_

_-Voz2: así es… (Oyendo un ruido) que fue eso…_

_-(Viendo que la veían) Hay no ya me oyeron, es hora de salir de aquí…_

_-Señorita, señorita, vuelva, ve tu por aquel lado, anda… (Ambos sujetos se dividen)_

_-Esto está de lujo, lo que me hacía falta… diablos ahí están (escondiéndose por un lado de un contenedor de basura) no podría empeorar (comienza a caer algo de lluvia)… ohhhh noooo…_

_-Ahí está, (grita uno de los sujetos), creíste que te escaparías…_

_-¡¡Ahhh!! No esperen, yo solo pasaba, por favor (tratando de zafarse) que van a hacer…_

_-Bueno pues solo te llevaremos a dentro, pues no queremos hacer mucho alboroto _

_-Ahhh, bueno en ese caso de la que me salve (la rubia se sonríe nerviosamente mientras llevan a dentro) bueno pero, yo…_

Ambos sujetos llevan a la pelirroja adentro del estadio, y la meten en el cuarto de vigilancia… esperaras aquí, no te muevas, entiendes, decía uno de los sujetos…

_-Si claro, si oficial aquí estaré (Kiara sonríe y piensa en cómo le va a hacer para salir de aquel problema sin que la lleven a la cárcel)_

Cuidadosamente, Kiara comenzó a moverse lentamente si hacerse notar mucho y como el poli, platicaba por su celular, pues ni noto cuando la pelirroja salió. Una vez afuera, Kiara camina por los pasillos y piensa en llamar a sus amigas, así, que checa su celular, pero no hay señal, "Solo falta que la arrolle un tren, definitivamente hoy, no fue mi día" piensa con cara de frustración "ahhh que es eso, mejor me escondo" y buscando donde esconderse ve que hay una puerta y milagrosamente está abierta, sin darse cuenta entra en un camerino, pero las luces estaban apagadas.

_-Que será aquí (Prende las luces) bueno supongo que es un cuarto pero de quien será, bueno aquí estaré hasta que pueda comunicarme con Himiko y me saquen de aquí (sentándose en un sillón y quedándose pensativa)._

En el interior del estadio, el concierto está por terminar y los Get Backers interpretan su último sencillo llamado _In The Dark_, un hit en las listas de popularidad, Ginji en la batería, Kazuki en los teclados, Shido en el bajo y Ban como vocalista y guitarra principal, todos hacen vibrar el estadio en conjunto con los fuegos artificiales. En el camerino Kiara oye que el concierto está por terminar y opta por mironear a su alrededor y se da cuenta que irónicamente se encuentra en el camerino 

de Ban, sorprendida y a la vez muy emocionada pues en cuento llegue el momento, su estrella favorita entrara por esa puerta y su sueño se haría realidad…

En el escenario, Ban da las últimas gracias y se despide, todos salen del escenario, Kazuki es el primero en bajar y se topa con Ren y muy amablemente se queda con ella para que lo entrevisten, Shido es el segundo en bajar e inmediatamente se dirige a su camerino pues Madoka lo espera ansiosamente, Ginji y Ban son los últimos en bajar y el ojiazul es bien recibido por su novia Hevn, Ginji se siente como mal tercio y opta por irse a sus camerino a descansar y comer un poco antes de irse, el ojiazul asiente con la cabeza y Ginji se marcha.

_-Estuvieron grandiosos amor, la verdad se esmeraron mucho (abrazando al ojiazul)_

_-Supongo que sí, ¿dónde estabas?, después de un rato ya no te vi._

_-Me fui al palco para estar más cómoda, ¿porque? (la rubia se preocupa)_

_-Nada más, mejor ya vámonos que estoy cansado (el ojiazul secamente se adelanta)_

_-Estas molesto, pensé que estarías feliz..._

_-Estoy bien, vamos… _

Ambos caminan hacia el camerino del ojiazul. En el camerino Kiara se asoma a la puerta y ve mucho movimiento, preocupada por que la vallan a descubrir, intenta esconderse atrás de unas cajas, en eso se oye el ruido de la puerta, es Ban y su novia, ambos venían molestos pues se oía que aventaban cosas, la pelirroja trataba de no hacer ruido pero era imposible pues el lugar donde estaba era muy pequeño. En la salida del estadio, Himiko revisa su celular y nota varias llamadas perdidas de su amiga la pelirroja.

_-Qué raro Natsumi, Kiara me llamo pero no oí el celular, le habrá pasado algo._

_-Pues como íbamos a oírlo, si a penas podíamos oír nuestros pensamientos, jajaja. Porque no la llamas para ver que paso_

_-Sí, eso haré (llamando) pero me manda al buzón, deja intento otra vez (llamando por segunda vez) que bien ahora si llama._

_-Ojala conteste_

_-Eso espero Natsumi. Sigue sonando…_

En el camerino Ban seguía discutiendo con Hevn, hasta que se oye un ligero sonido y Ban le pide a Hevn guarde silencio pues se oye un ruido. La pelirroja asustada no contesta y trata de apagar su celular pero antes de que esto suceda es descubierta por el ojiazul que molesto la jala y le grita.

_-Y tú quien eres y que haces aquí (cruzando su mirada con la pelirroja)_

_-Yo… mmm… bueno… (Viendo fijamente al ojiazul algo asustada)_

_-Llamare a seguridad (sacaba su celular la rubia)_

_-No es necesario Hevn, dime niña quien te dejo entrar (soltando a la pelirroja y viéndola fijamente)_

_-Bu… Bueno, yo me escondí, pero no hice nada malo, la verdad me escondía de unos policías, por favor no llamen a nadie, no hice nada…_

_-Pero como crees que no, ella no debe estar aquí (marcando su celular)_

_-Jajaja, Hevn relájate (colgando el celular de la rubia). Pero, ¿Cómo te colaste sin ser vista? Jajaja._

_-No es gracioso Ban (molesta jala al ojiazul)_

_-Deja que hable y sabes que, mejor vete que no estoy de ánimos (viendo a la pelirroja)_

_-Pero Ban, como te atreves (enojada por la reacción del ojiazul)_

_-Como lo oyes, mejor ve y dile a Masaki que te apapache si eso es lo que quieres (volteando a ver a la rubia retadoramente)_

_-Como quieras (saliendo furiosa del camerino, una vez afuera se lamenta pues sabe que Ban los ah descubierto)._

En el estacionamiento del estadio, Himiko no logra comunicarse con la pelirroja y siente que algo no está bien, le pide a Natsumi trate de comunicarse con Ren para ver si no la ah visto, mientras ella llama a su habitación en la Universidad para ver si se encuentra allá, Natsumi habla con Ren , que por cierto esta con Kazuki. Ren le responde a Natsumi que no sabe nada de ella, Kazuki viendo a su entrevistadora preocupada al colgar el teléfono, se ofrece a ayudar, feliz Ren le da las gracias.

En el camerino del ojiazul, la pelirroja está sorprendida de lo que había visto, por su parte el ojiazul, la miraba dulcemente pues se le hacia una mujer muy atractiva y algo atrevida para haberse colado y escapado a los policías en un solo rato, algo que le llamaba la atención en la mujeres pues él era igual.

_-Oye pero no me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Ban Midou (viendo la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja) no seas tímida, no te voy a comer jajaja _

_-Yo soy Kiara Lee, mucho gusto jejeje (la pelirroja se queda muda por unos segundos pero en su cabeza piensa " Y ahora que hago, es tan lindo, podría darle un beso, ahhh soy una depravada sin remedio, pero esos ojos son tan lindos y ese cuerpo" )_

_-(El ojiazul viendo como divagaba la pelirroja decide ponerse cerca de ella) Mucho gusto Kiara, dime te gustaría venir a una fiesta conmigo (El ojiazul prepara un plan maquiavélico y piensa "ya sé que voy a hacer, jejeje, Ban eres un genio, esta chica es bonita y se ve que muere por ti, jejeje") ¿Qué me dices? ¡¡Kiara!!_

_-(La pelirroja al notar la cercanía de Ban, se pone más nerviosa) Mande que… Yo… Bueno… Yo… Ehhh…. Si, supongo que no habrá ningún problema, jejeje (Kiara sorprendida y algo incrédula opta por hacer una pequeña prueba para saber si es sueño o realidad así que pellizca el brazo) Ouch!!_

_-Y eso porque fue Kiara (acomodándose los lentes)_

_-Jajaja, por nada, no me hagas caso (la pelirroja se soba su brazo y sonríe nerviosamente)_

_-Bueno pues vamos entonces, deja le hablo a Ginji para que nos acompañe (llama al rubio a su celular) Si soy Ban tarado, ven a mi camerino, te tengo una sorpresa… si anda… adiós (cuelga el celular) Ya viene ponte cómoda._

La pelirroja se sienta en una silla y el ojiazul en el sofá, unos minutos después, entra Ginji con un emparedado en la mano en su forma Chibi, el ojiazul, le platica que tienen visitas y que ella los acompañara a la fiesta, el rubio voltea y amablemente saluda a la pelirroja, ella por supuesto esta mas que feliz por ver a dos de sus estrellas favoritas juntas y no deja pasara la oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo a él y al ojiazul, en eso están cuando se oye que tocan la puerta.

_-Quien es…_

_-Ban, soy Kazuki, puedo pasar…_

_-Sí, pasa, estoy con Ginji…_

_-Kazuki entra y se topa con la sorpresa de la pelirroja, sorprendido se gira de nuevo al pasillo y le dice a Ren que puede pasar también, una vez adentro Kiara reconoce a Ren y se abrazan, tanto Kazuki, como Ban y Ginji, se sorprenden de aquella escena…_

_-Ren, supongo que encontraste a tu amiga (sonriendo)_

_-Sí, muchas gracias Kazuki (y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

_-(Sonrojado le contesta) No hay de que, jejeje_

_-Así que ya se conocían, jajaja_

_-Sí, ella es mi amiga Ren… Ban, Ginji_

_-Mucho gusto Ban y Ginji, Himiko y Natsumi están muy preocupadas por ti, que fue lo que paso?_

_-Es una larga historia, jejeje (tocándose la nuca)_

_-Bueno eso lo arreglaran después, Shido nos espera en la salida chicos, así que porque no, nos vamos (Kazuki, abre la puerta del camerino)_

_-Oye Kazuki, Ban invito a Kiara a la fiesta, no hay problema, o sí…_

_-Está bien Ginji, yo invite a Ren también, así que ya no se van a sentir tan solas jajaja…_

_-Oye hilandero, te tendrás que hacer cargo de tu amiga Ehhh…_

_-Vamos Ban, jajaja no seas malo (Chibi-Ginji feliz)_

_-Bueno, bueno, nos vamos (comentaba el ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja)_

Todos salen del camerino rápidamente y caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida donde estaban Shido y Madoka esperándolos. Shido se sorprende pero le da igual, todos suben a la camioneta y se arrancan al lugar donde sería la fiesta. En la limosina en donde se esperaba salieran los Get Backers, se encuentran Masaki y Hevn para el despiste de los fans, los fotógrafos y reporteros. Así todos salen de las instalaciones del estadio, tomando caminos diferentes, la limosina se desvía y la camioneta sigue su camino por la ruta planeada…

Notas de la autora: espero les haya agradado el capi y gracias por sus opiniones


	4. Chapter 4

¡He! Aquí otro capítulo más, espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus opiniones, en especial a ti amiga ReikoNavi-san, que me has apoyado la historia desde que la subí a la pagina

Capitulo 4

Después del concierto, los GB salen en una camioneta, que los llevara a un lugar donde se llevara a cabo una fiesta para celebrar el cierre de la gira; dicho lugar es una gran mansión que amablemente presto la disquera para la celebración. Afuera de la residencia, la camioneta llega a su destino y los chicos, comienzan a bajarse; primero Shido y Madoka, luego Kazuki y Ren, luego Ginji y al final Kiara y Ban, los fotógrafos estaban vueltos locos, pues los tan añorados GB llegaban al fin.

Adentro de la mansión, en el área del jardín, había de todo; una gran alberca, luces por doquier, bebidas, bocadillos, muchas personas del espectáculo y un Dj que ambientaba con su música el lugar. Cuando los chicos entraron, Kiara y Ren se quedaron con la boca abierta pues nunca habían estado en lugar tan lujoso, Shido y Madoka se alejan del grupo, Ginji al ver la alberca le avisa a Ban que irá a echarse un buen chapuzón pues se sentía muy cansado; el ojiazul asiente con la cabeza y el rubio se marcha, Kazuki le propone a Ren darle un tour por la mansión para que su reportaje quede mejor a lo que la chica responde inmediatamente que sí. Ren y Kazuki, se alejan para dar el tour y aunque la pelirroja puso el grito en el cielo por la decisión de su amiga, opta por apoyarla, un tanto nerviosa por la situación decide romper el silencio pues nota que el ojiazul no se le despega por nada del mundo.

_-Que divertida se ve la fiesta, verdad Ban!! (En tono alto pues había mucho ruido)_

_-Sí, quieres ir a la cocina, tengo hambre (viendo a sus alrededores)_

_-Sí, está bien, yo también tengo hambre, jejeje_

_-Jajaja, bien vamos (Tomando la mano de la pelirroja)_

Ambos chicos, llegan a la cocina y notan que hay muchos bocadillos, la pelirroja moría de hambre y como es de buen comer, pues ya quería echarse a la boca todo lo que había en la mesa, por su lado el ojiazul notaba la cara de la pelirroja y quedaba más prendido de ella. Mientras en la entrada de la mansión, hace su entrada una rubia despampanante y un hombre alto muy guapo; son Hevn y Masaki, ambos entran a la mansión y la rubia, inmediatamente pregunta por el ojiazul a uno de los empleados de la casa, por su lado Masaki se dirige al jardín para incorporarse a la fiesta, hecho que agradece la rubia, pues necesita hablar con Ban para aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

En la cocina, Kiara y Ban llenan sus barrigas con los deliciosos bocadillos que hay en las mesas, el ojiazul nota que la pelirroja se mancha la nariz con comida y torna su rostro con una gran sonrisa 

raro en el, pues casi nunca sonreía la pelirroja al notar esta situación se pregunta porque la sonrisa pero sin hacer algún comentario, hasta que sin poder mas exclama su duda.

_-Oye Ban, puedo preguntarte algo… (Viendo algo seria al ojiazul)_

_-Si claro, que podrá ser (sonriendo)_

_-Te estás burlando de mí o te acordaste de un chiste…_

_-Jajaja, bueno es que tienes algo en tu cara que hace que me de risa, jajaja_

_-En serio y que es, dime (dejando a un lado su plato)_

_-Bueno, es algo en tu nariz (acercándose a la pelirroja) mira… (Tocando su nariz)_

_-(Sonrojada por la acción del moreno) que es, dime (observando esos hermosos ojos azules de Ban) a ver…_

Estaba esta escena, cuando entra la rubia y en tono fuerte llama al ojiazul por su nombre. Ambos chicos se separan rápidamente y el ojiazul se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la rubia, mientras la pelirroja no haya donde meterse pues está muy avergonzada de dicha escena. El ojiazul, jala a la rubia hacia afuera y comienzan a discutir, la pelirroja se asoma y no puede creer lo que ve y oye, pero le da alegría pues piensa que puede tener una oportunidad con el ojiazul.

_-Vamos Ban, que pasa contigo, ¿porque trajiste a la niña con nosotros?_

_-Eso no te incumbe, son mis asuntos (acomodándose los lentes)_

_-Como que no me incumbe, eres mi prometido, o ya se te olvido (gritándole al ojiazul)_

_-No se me olvida Hevn, es mas creo que estaba tan ebrio cuando hice ese compromiso, que por eso acepte (pose de indiferencia)_

_-Como te atreves, si querías darme celos, lo lograste, ahora saca a esa niña de aquí (cruzando sus brazos)_

_-No Hevn, no es para darte celos, es para anunciarte nuestro rompimiento…_

_-Pero… (Abofeteando al ojiazul) como te atreves (comenzando a llorar)_

_-Así como tú te atreviste Hevn, creíste que no me daría cuenta, creíste que son un imbécil, ¿no? Pues ahora, este imbécil ya abrió los ojos y prefiere estar sin ti, vete con Masaki y que él te de todo lo que quizá yo no te di y por eso caíste en sus brazos (dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina)_

La rubia llorando se quedo inmóvil pues sabe que el ojiazul tiene razón, es solo que la idea de que le quitasen a su hombre y una niña cualquiera pues le hacía hervir la sangre pero ya encontraría la manera de tener la revancha con la pelirroja.

Camino hacia la cocina, el ojiazul (prende un cigarro) piensa que las palabras que le había dicho a Hevn hacia unos momentos, las había dicho con una sinceridad y frialdad que ni él entendía en ese momento pues su relación con la rubia ya tenía, tiempo y de verdad sentía cariño por ella, pero no llegaba a materializarse en amor al 100, sería que en verdad la pelirroja había flechado su corazón; mientras la pelirroja sentada cerca de los bocadillos espera pacientemente al ojiazul, hasta que oye esa hermosa voz que la cautivaba…

_-Oye Kiara, ¿quieres salir de aquí?_

_-(Sorprendida y algo extrañada contesta) Pues no sé, ¿tu quieres irte de tu fiesta? _

_-La verdad me siento un tanto ahogado de tanta gente, te gustaría salir a pasear a otro lado, conozco un lugar al cual me gusta ir cuando me siento así…_

_-Supongo que está bien entonces, ¿pero qué hay de mi amiga Ren? _

_-Ella estará bien, Kazuki es buen muchacho, él la cuidara, ¿Vienes o no? (tomando una bebida preparada de la mesa)_

_-Si claro, deja tomo mi bolsa de la silla (tomando su bolsa y saliendo atrás del ojiazul)_

Ambos caminan hacía la puerta y son visualizados por Ginji, el rubio sale velozmente de la alberca para alcanzar a su amigo, pues no le ve buena cara al moreno, alcanzando a su amigo, el rubio le pregunta que a donde va, el ojiazul responde que a dar un paseo y que no tiene de que preocuparse pues va bien acompañado, el rubio le pide al ojiazul se cuide que cualquier cosa le llame; el moreno asiente con la cabeza y le pide de favor a Ginji que si Hevn pregunta por él, le diga que salió con la pelirroja y que volverá hasta mañana, el rubio sorprendido y sin entender mucho apoya a su amigo y se despide de ellos.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento, Ban y Kiara entran en el Porshe del ojiazul, un deportivo para dos personas, la pelirroja se siente emocionada y a la vez nerviosa pues notaba al ojiazul molesto y como había presenciado la pelea de hace un rato, pues no quería tener ningún inconveniente con él.

En la mansión, Ginji se topa con Shido y Madoka, éste al notar la cara de su amigo le pregunta el porqué de su preocupación a lo que el rubio tocándose la nuca y con una sonrisa, responde que no pasa nada, más bien era porque Ban se había ido y no sabía cuál era el motivo.

_-Vamos Ginji, deja de preocuparte por Midou, veras que al rato se le pasa su rabieta, tranquilo… (Abrazando de la cintura a Madoka)_

_-Si Ginji, no te preocupes, mejor ven a divertirte (sonriendo)_

_-Sí, gracias Madoka, es solo que… (Viendo al cielo) Espero estés bien Ban…_

_-Tranquilo Ginji, mira ahí está Kazuki (señalando hacía la puerta)_

_-Hola Ginji, señorita Madoka, Shido ¿Como están? (tomado de la mano de Ren)_

_-Hola Kazu, veo que traes a tu nueva amiga, ¿verdad? (Chibi-Ginji)_

_-Sí, es que le estoy dando un tour por la casa, jejeje (tocándose la nuca)_

_-Y dime Ren te gusta la casa, es grande ¿¿no??_

_-Mucho Ginji (se sonroja levemente) ni en mil años hubiera soñado con algo así (tocándose la nuca y sonriendo) A propósito, has visto a mi amiga Kiara?_

_-Ella, jejeje, bueno… pues… (Tocándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente)_

_-¿Qué paso?, hizo algo mal… No rompió nada ¿verdad? (sorprendida y avergonzada)_

_-Tranquila Ren, no paso nada de eso, es que ella se salió con Ban y no se a donde… (Chibi Ginji trata de explicar)_

_-Ahhh, bueno, ya me había preocupado (Cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir) ¡¡Que ella, que!! A donde ¡¡como que se fue!!_

_-Tranquila Ren, te estás poniendo pálida (la tomaba Kazuki por el brazo)_

_-Pero que pasa por su cabeza (la chica preocupada solo puede pensar en no preocuparse mucho pero si regañarla por su imprudencia)_

_-No te preocupes, Ban es un buen amigo y la cuidara bien, además me dijo que si pasa algo él llamara, tranquila, jejeje_

En el auto, la pelirroja veía al ojiazul y pensaba que esta escena era parte de uno de sus tantos sueños que tenia con él; el ojiazul por su lado también pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado y que sentía una fuerte atracción por su nueva amiga pero que no podía entender muy bien, ambos chicos no decían palabra alguna, hasta que el ojiazul rompe el silencio, pues se estaban acercando a su destino.

_-Gracias por acompañarme… (En tono serio sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja)_

_-(sorprendida y algo sonrojada) No… No hay de que, la verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a los tumultos jejeje (que pinocha eres Kiara, si trabajas en un Bar, como no vas a saber de eso se sonríe hacia sus adentros mientras observa al ojiazul)_

_-Bueno, pues da igual, gracias y perdona la escena de hace rato con mi ex novia (viendo de reojo a su acompañante)_

_-Jejeje, si yo ni vi nada, además, son cosas que no me incumben, es tu vida y no tengo porque meterme (sonriendo tímidamente y viendo al ojiazul)_

_-(Sonriendo) me gusta que pienses así, ya casi llegamos (dando vuelta en una desviación)_

_-(Contestando la sonrisa del ojiazul) yo conozco por aquí, hay una especie de mirador rustico por esta zona, ¿no es así?_

_-(Viéndola sorprendido, pues él pensaba que era el único en conocer ese lugar) Si, así es, pensé que nadie sabía de este lugar (apagando el motor) ya llegamos…_

_-Jejeje, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando era pequeña, venia con mis padres a acampar y honestamente no me gustaba venir mucho pero… (Cara de tristeza)_

_-Pero, ¿Qué? (Viendo nostálgica a la pelirroja)_

_-Ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenía 12 años y desde entonces deje de venir hacia esta zona (Agachando la cabeza) pero bueno, enséñame ese lugar especial (sonriendo y alzando la mirada)_

_-No tenía idea, lo siento (saliendo del auto) es por aquí, vamos…_

Ambos chicos se internan en la zona boscosa de dicho lugar, caminando y caminando durante unos minutos, llegan hasta una especie de mirador, la vista era excelente, pues se podía ver toda la ciudad; la pelirroja se sorprende de ver tan maravillosa vista, mientras el ojiazul, piensa en lo bien que se siente al estar con ella, la sensación de paz y de ternura.

Después de un rato, tanto la pelirroja como el ojiazul optan por sentarse al pie de un gran árbol que está cerca de la orilla del risco; el ojiazul observa las luces de toda la ciudad y nota que la pelirroja hace lo mismo, ambos al darse cuenta de que cada uno se espiaba, comienzan a reírse uno del otro…

Entrada más la madrugada, el frio comienza a calar el cuerpo y el ojiazul comparte su manta que normalmente carga en su automóvil para cuando hace sus visitas al mirador; los dos chicos se recargan uno al lado del otro para calentarse y seguir viendo el horizonte, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos…

Comtinuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido algo de trabajo, pero eh aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, pues está dedicado a mi amiga Reiko Navi –san, gracias por el apoyo que le das a la historia…

Capitulo 5

Mientras las horas pasan, el amanecer se hace evidente y ambos chicos maravillados observan la magnificencia del sol, rato después el ojiazul ofrece llevar a su casa a la pelirroja. En el camino, el ojiazul observa a su acompañante y no deja de pensar en lo bien que se la paso con ella y que quisiera se repitiera; por su lado la pelirroja observa el paisaje y piensa que la paso bien como cuando sus padres vivían.

_-Oye Kiara!! (Viendo a la pelirroja)_

_-Mande… (La pelirroja contesta algo seria)_

_-Estamos entrando a la ciudad, puedes indicarme por dónde vives…_

_-Sí, claro… veamos… toma la siguiente desviación y sigues todo derecho…_

_-De acuerdo (doblando en la desviación) _

Mientras el ojiazul y la pelirroja están en camino a la universidad, en la mansión Ginji adormilado se da cuenta que ya es de día y que una vez más, todos estaban tirados en el piso, sobre la mesa y en otros lados y se dispone a ver si su amigo llego a dormir pero tristemente se da cuenta que no es así. Por su lado en su cuarto en la Universidad, Himiko despierta sobresaltada y algo adolorida pues se había quedado dormida en el sofá del cuarto esperando a que su amiga la llamara, cosa que no sucedió y algo molesta piensa en todo lo que hará cuando su amiga la busque, en eso esta cuando oye algo de alboroto afuera en la entrada del edificio y se asoma por la ventana…

_-Pero qué diablos sucede aquí (observando que algunas chicas se acercaban a un auto muy emocionadas) ahhh estas chicas están locas, ni que fuera el presidente (metiendo la cabeza de nuevo) si que están locas… iré a vestirme para hacer mi caminata diaria…_

Afuera en el auto de Ban, ambos chicos no sabían cómo despedirse, hasta que suena el celular del ojiazul y la pelirroja aprovecha para despedirse de aquel chico de cabello alborotado, ojos azules y personalidad misteriosa que la cautivo aunque solo hubieran pasado algunas horas…

_-Bu…bueno gracias Ban, me la pase muy bien (estirando la mano)_

_-No, hay de que (haciendo una pausa pidiendo a la persona que llamaba que le diera un segundo) gracias por acompañarme, yo también me la pase muy bien (tomando la mano de la pelirroja)_

_-Valla, jejeje, creo que tienes algunas admiradoras que se percataron de tu visita, mejor te vas o tendremos todo un show, jejeje… (Abriendo la puerta)_

_-Supongo que si, en fin… (Deteniendo unos segundos a la pelirroja) espera, puedes salir conmigo esta noche…_

_-(viendo al ojiazul sonrojada piensa "me está pidiendo una cita, que hago") ¿¿al rato?? Bu… bueno, si está bien… supongo, jejeje (saliendo del auto rápidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio)_

El ojiazul, la vio por última vez antes de que su auto se llenara de fans locas y con una gran sonrisa continua su plática con esa persona a la cual le tenía mucho afecto, así que arranco de nuevo sin prestarle mucha atención a las fans desbordadas. Adentro del edificio, la pelirroja sube las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto. Abre la puerta y se topa con la cara de una morena muy, pero muy enojada…

_-Pero donde diablos estabas… porque no me hablaste, sabes lo preocupada que estuve, pensé que ese patán de Kagami te había raptado o algo así (la morena seguía a la pelirroja hasta la habitación de su amiga) con quien estabas, y porque demonios no contestas tu celular, para que crees que es… Ehhh (la morena no pudo seguir, pues es silenciada dulcemente por la pelirroja, la cual uso su dedo para callar a su amiga y poder explicarle lo sucedido)._

_-Tranquila Himiko, estoy bien (cambiándose de ropa mientras explica a su amiga) simplemente me tope con alguien que ni siquiera te imaginas (entrando al baño para ducharse)_

_-Pero… (Entrando atrás de la pelirroja) que tarugadas dices, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa amiguita…_

_-Claro que es una buena excusa (la pelirroja se ríe dentro de la regadera) /si supiera con quien estuve toda la noche se infarta/ piensa Himiko, donde crees que estuve (enjabonándose el cuerpo) si te lo digo te desmayas (comenta la pelirroja)_

_-No juegues, espero no haya sido con ese mísero de Kagami, porque ahora si le parto su… (Es interrumpida por la pelirroja, la cual saca su cabeza un instante)_

_-Con Ban, estuve con Ban Midou (mete su cabeza) el más guapo y sexy de todo el mundo _

_-No alucines, ya te dije que la droga no es buena compañía (se sienta en el piso del baño)_

_-No alucino, en verdad estuve con Ban Midou, vocalista de Get Backers (cierra la llave de la regadera, toma su toalla y se dispone a salir cuando nota la cara de su amiga)_

_-No puedo creerlo, jajaja, tu y Ban Midou… si como no (La morena sale del baño riéndose a más no poder, pues no cree en nada de lo que oye)_

Molesta por el comentario de su amiga, la pelirroja sale del baño para irse a vestir a su cuarto, una vez dentro, comienza a buscar su ropa para vestirse y descansar un rato, mientras acomoda sus cosas, nota que su celular no está en su bolsa y se pregunta dónde diablos lo habrá dejado pero como flash a su cabeza recuerda que posiblemente lo olvido en el auto de Ban pero como recuperarlo, esa era la pregunta.

En el camino hacia la mansión, el ojiazul continua hablando con su mejor amiga de la infancia Reiko Navi-san, la cual comenta que gracias a su trabajo, iría un par de días a visitarlo y de esa manera podrían actualizarse en cuanto a sus vidas se refiere; el ojiazul muy emocionado por la noticia, también sin querer le comenta que tenía poco de haber conocido a una chica que le había movido el tapete cañón, pues no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Reiko atenta escuchaba a su amigo y algo emocionada piensa que para el ojiazul es mejor no seguir con Hevn pues no le daba buena espina y no quería ver sufrir al que era como su hermano; por su parte Ban pensaba y se preguntaba si eso podría convertirse en algo más que atracción física, pues con Hevn ya tenía tiempo de no sentir esa emoción. El camino se paso rápido gracias a la plática con Reiko y poco antes de llegar a casa Ban algo pensativo se pregunta si algún día encontrara esa alma gemela que lo hiciera sentirse feliz, pues con su fama el sentía que lo querían por ser un artista y no por ser simplemente Ban.

Al llegar a la mansión, estaciono su auto pero se percata del celular de la pelirroja y lo toma, lo guarda en su chaqueta negra y sale del vehículo, al entrar a la gran casa se da cuenta de que todo está tirado, hombres, mujeres, comida por aquí y por allá, bebidas sin terminar, botellas de todo tipo y se pregunta si podrá seguir igual siempre. Al no ver a nadie conocido, opta por subir a su habitación para descansar un rato y pensar con más calma, como devolverle su celular a la pelirroja y verla de nuevo.

En su habitación, el ojiazul se desviste y entra al baño, pues se sentía cansado y con el agua caliente seguro descansaría mejor, en la regadera Ban pensaba en su nueva amiga, las imágenes rondaban su cabeza y era extraño porque él, de todos los del grupo era el más cortante con la gente, no acostumbraba hablar mucho con alguien, así que era extraño que le hablase tan bien a la pelirroja y más aún que la invitara a su lugar especial, lugar al que solamente ha ido con su gran amiga y que pensó jamás llevaría a alguien más, pero el destino lo engaño.

Después de unos minutos, el ojiazul, toma su bata de baño y sale de la regadera, una vez en su cama, el ojiazul se quita la bata y se pone su bóxer, acto seguido se acuesta y cierra sus ojos…

En la universidad Himiko está molesta con su amiga por lo sucedido la noche anterior, Natsumi por su parte llega a la habitación de sus amigas y nota la tensión en el ambiente así que propone a la morena que se tranquilice, que todo está bien y que mejor esperen a Ren, que de seguro les traerá mucha noticias sobre su encuentro con Get Backers, el grupo sensación.

_-Vamos Himi, quita esa cara, ella está bien y en casa, a lo mejor tuvo mucho trabajo y el jefe no la dejo salir (comentaba Natsumi tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga)_

_-Es que no sabes que barbaridades dijo Kiara, me molesta sobre manera que todo lo tome como un juego (decía Himiko cruzada de brazos)_

_-Pues que fue tan malo para que te pongas así… no me digas que estuvo con Kagami, ¿¿o sí?? (La pelinegra pone cara de angustia y se acerca a la morena)_

_-No, en realidad desmintió que hubiese estado con Kagami, fue peor, dijo que estuvo con Ban Midou… puedes creerlo Ban Midou, en verdad que se le aloco el cerebro (decía la morena mientras nota la cara de emoción que suelta Natsumi)_

_-En serio… (Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad al cuarto de la pelirroja)_

Como rayo entro Natsumi al cuarto de la pelirroja y una vez ahí zangoloteo a la pobre chica a más no poder y decía en palabras rápidas y sin mucho sentido sobre su encuentro con el vocalista de Get Backers…

_-Tran…tran…tranquilízate Natsumi… que traes (la pelirroja un tanto movida trata de calmar a su amiga) dime todo lo que quieras pero despacio, vamos toma aire (hace la respiración) una vez más… (La pelirroja logra que su amiga se serene)_

_-Bueno es que dice Himiko que le dijiste que estuviste con Ban Midou y bueno yo quería saber si era verdad porque si es así y no nos avisaste bueno yo… (Decía rápido, muy rápido la pelinegra)_

_-Calma Natsumi, calma… todo está bien, toma aire… (La pelirroja abraza a su amiga) te voy a decir la verdad… la verdad es que fui a la fiesta de los Get Backers y luego me fui con Ban al mirador y ahí estuve con él toda la noche hasta que me trajo hace rato… (Decía la pelirroja con una mega sonrisa y ojos de corazón)_

Ambas amigas se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados, pues no daban crédito a lo que su amiga contaba, así que la morena comenzó a exasperarse nuevamente y le grito a la pelirroja, hasta de lo que se iba a morir por decir mentiras y más aún por haberse drogado tanto y haber distorsionado la realidad; mientras eso sucedía, la pelinegra soñaba que podía conocer a Ginji, su adoración y no ponía mucha atención a todo lo demás.

Todo en la habitación de la pelirroja era un show, mientras Himiko y Kiara peleaban, Natsumi solo perdía la mirada y se dedicaba a soñar con Ginji, sin embargo, son distraídas un momento por el toquido de la puerta…

_-Quien será (suspira Natsumi)_

_-Y ahora que (replica Himiko)_

_-Pues hay que abrir, ¿¿no?? (Agrega la pelirroja que tenia sometida a la morena)_

_-Bueno, bueno yo voy (suspiraba de nuevo la pelinegra pero esta vez se dirige a la puerta para ver quién es)_

Una vez que la pelinegra llega a la puerta y la abre, una chica mejor conocida como Ren entra tan feliz como nunca en su vida, parecía que flotaba…

_-Re… Ren estás bien (pregunta Natsumi preocupada)_

_-Quién diablos es (pregunta Himiko acercándose a la sala seguida de la pelirroja)_

_-Valla, valla Ren que milagro (comenta la pelirroja sentándose en el sofá)_

_-Bueno es que no saben lo que me paso, fue genial (decía Ren como si estuviera en el cielo)_

_-Y que fue lo que paso (pregunta Natsumi, bajando a su amiga pues comenzaba a flotar)_

_-Bueno es que el señor Kazuki y yo… _

_-¡¡Que!! Kazuki!! (Gritan Natsumi y Himiko a la par mientras la pelirroja solo sonreía)_

_-Pero como que tú y Kazuki… cuenta (la morena zangolotea a su amiga)_

_-Si veras, lo que pasa es que me invito a su fiesta después del concierto y había de todo, música, juegos, comida y estaba Kazuki como un ángel y… (Hace una pausa Ren para incorporarse y de repente se lanza contra la pelirroja) y tu donde diablos te metiste ehhhh… (le grita a Kiara)_

_-Yo… jejeje… bueno… (Trata de explicar la pelirroja)_

_-Sabes lo preocupada que me dejaste, sino es porque Ginji me aseguro que ibas a estar bien pero… (Es interrumpida por Himiko)_

_-Entonces es verdad… estuviste con Ban Midou toda la noche… (La morena no termino la frase porque se desmayo cómicamente)_

_-¡¡Himiko!! (Gritan las tres chicas al unisonó)_

La pelirroja junto con Ren ayudaron a la morena a acostarse en el sofá, mientras Natsumi trae alcohol para tratar de despertarla de semejante impresión, después de unos minutos la morena comienza a reaccionar y una vez despierta regaña a sus amigas por no haberla invitado a la fiesta, pero pide le cuenten todo a detalle irónicamente, algo que dejo con el ojo cuadrado al resto de las chicas y entre risas tanto Ren como Kiara platicaron sobre sus respectivas noches…

En su habitación, el ojiazul duerme como bebe pero estrepitosamente es despertado por un Chibi Ginji que se sube a la cama y comienza a brincar en ella para despertar a su amigo…

_-Vamos Ban… despierta es hora de irnos… (Chibi Ginji salta y salta sin parar)_

_-No quiero… tengo sueño… no molestes idiota (Ban se acurrucaba mas en las cobijas)_

_-Pero Ban… tenemos una entrevista y luego una sesión de fotos y Masaki quiere que seamos puntuales (decía Chibi Ginji al lado del ojiazul pero sin brincar)_

_-Qué, que… (El ojiazul se levanta y lanza sin querer a Chibi Ginji al suelo)_

_-Ahhh…. ¡¡Ban!! Eso me dolió (sobándose su cabecita)_

_-Perdón Ginji, es solo que… ahhh... tengo mucho sueño (el ojiazul se estira muy rico en la cama y decide pararse)_

_-Oye Ban… donde estuviste anoche (pregunta el rubio en su estado normal)_

_-No te incumbe… pásame una playera (el ojiazul se pone su pantalón y unos tenis)_

_-Shido dice que te peleaste con Hevn… por eso te fuiste (comentaba el rubio con tristeza)_

El ojiazul noto la cara de su amigo y no pudo verlo así por lo que le dijo en breves palabras lo que le paso y a donde fue con la pelirroja, algo que sorprendió a Ginji pero a la vez sentía que su amigo estaba cambiando, se le podía ver en su mirada. Ambos salen de la habitación del ojiazul y van para el comedor donde los esperaban los demás incluyendo a la rubia Hevn…

_-Vaya serpiente tarada por fin te levantas (se burla Shido)_

_-Mira chico mono incompetente, eso a ti no te incumbe (Ban se acomoda los lentes y cruza sus brazos)_

_-Jajaja, chicos… porque no, nos tranquilizamos un poco que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy ehhh… (Kazuki interviene y se planta en medio de Ban y Shido)_

_-Bueno, yo creo que ya podemos salir, la camioneta esta lista (Masaki se acerca al comedor y avisa a los demás que ya pueden salir pues el vehículo ya estaba listo)_

Todos salen de la gran casa y abordan la camioneta modelo H3 (Hummer3), Masaki conduce la camioneta y al lado de éste se encuentra Hevn un tanto molesta, aunque en ella era normal viajar así, en la parte trasera en la primer línea se acomodaron Kazuki y Shido y en la siguiente Ban y Ginji.

Dado que había un silencio un tanto incomodo dentro de la camioneta, Masaki enciende la radio y casualmente tocaban uno de los éxitos de la banda. Hevn por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el ojiazul y lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y trataba de hacer un plan para vengarse de la pelirroja roba hombres, como la llamaba. Mientras Kazuki por su lado opto por cerrar sus ojos y tratar de meditar para tener más energía, Shido solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana.

En el asiento donde Ban y Gin se encontraban, el ojiazul le comenta al rubio que platico con Reiko y que ésta pronto visitara la ciudad un par de días y que quizá la vea para platicar con ella sobre todo el tiempo que se dejaron de ver por el trabajo de cada uno, además de que por un momento, se acuerdo del celular de la pelirroja y lo saca de su chaqueta negra, algo que al rubio le sorprendió y rápido le pregunto a su amigo que de donde había sacado tal aparato, el ojiazul le 

comenta a su amigo que es de la pelirroja y que por error lo dejo en su automóvil cuando la dejo en la universidad donde vive…

_-Oye Ban… piensas regresárselo a Kiara (pregunta el rubio observando al ojiazul)_

_-Pues claro, no es mío, yo para que lo quiero (responde el ojiazul con el celular en mano)_

_-Y cómo vas a hacerle para regresárselo (pregunta preocupado el rubio)_

_-Pues le voy a hablar para decirle que le voy a dar su celular y listo (el ojiazul sonríe y comienza a buscar en la memoria del celular)_

_-Oye pero si tú tienes el celular de ella, como piensas que te la vas a encontrar (chibi Ginji pregunta)_

_-Tienes razón (el ojiazul hace una breve pausa) oye hilandero como se llama tu amiga de la fiesta (Ban se dirige a Kazuki dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza)_

_-¡¡Ahhh!! Oye Ban se mas cuidadoso (Kazuki se soba su cabecita) se llama Ren, ¿porque? (Kazuki voltea a ver al ojiazul junto con Shido el cual se intereso en la plática)_

El ojiazul curioso, comenzó a buscar el teléfono de Ren mientras Ginji, Kazuki y hasta Shido lo volteaban a ver con cara de asombro pues no habían visto a Ban de tan buen humor y además tratar de localizar a una completa desconocida para regresarle un objeto, que quizá anteriormente no lo habría tomado en cuenta; cuando el ojiazul hallo el numero, comenzó a marcar esperando la respuesta, sin embargo a la primera no entro y éste trato de hacer un segundo intento hasta que…

Continuara…

Notas: Espero les haya agradado, no se olviden de sus opiniones… Gracias!!


	6. Chapter 6

Amiga Reiko, gracias por el apoyo, lamento la tardanza T.T pero eh aquí el nuevo capi, espero lo disfrutes y el resto de las personas que vean la historia…

BAN Y KIARA EN UNA CITA

Mientras el ojiazul llama al celular de Ren, ésta en compañía de sus amigas, platican sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero son interrumpidas por el sonido de un celular…

_-Ren que no es tu celular (pregunta la morena)_

_-Bueno… si soy yo… (Comienza hablar Ren y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa) si ella está conmigo… si te la paso… hasta luego… (Toma el celular) es para ti Kiara (le da el teléfono a su amiga)_

_-Yo… y quien es… (Toma el celular)Bueno… hola… (Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja) si, jejeje… si… ok… te espero entonces al rato… bye… (La pelirroja termina de hablar y le pasa de nuevo su teléfono a su amiga)_

_-Quien era… (Pregunta Natsumi)_

_-Si quien era… y porque Ren y tu tienen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… (Himiko pregunta molesta)_

_-Ban… era Ban… (Ren contesta sonriendo)_

_-¡¡Que!! (Natsumi y Himiko gritan a la par)_

_-Y que te dijo (la pelinegra pregunta tomando del brazo a la pelirroja)_

_-Pues que quiere traerme mi celular y me preguntaba si podía venir hoy… (Interrumpe Himiko)_

_-Y que le dijiste_

_-Pues le dije que no (Contesta la pelirroja con seriedad)_

_-¡¡Que!! Pero cómo pudiste (Himiko está a punto de ahorcar a su amiga)_

_-Tranquila… pues claro que le dije que si, además quiere que salgamos ¿¿cómo ven?? (Kiara pone cara de picara enamorada)_

_-Pero qué suerte tienen las que no se bañan verdad (Himiko se cruza de brazos)_

_-Jajaja, hay Himiko que graciosa eres (Ren se sonríe por las palabras de su amiga)_

_-Y vendrá solo o traerá al apuesto Ginji (pregunta con emoción Natsumi)_

_-No me dijo si venia solo o acompañado pero vendrá, que es lo importante (la pelirroja salta de alegría) pero que me voy a poner… ahhhhhhhh… no se que ponerme_

_-Tranquila esto es trabajo para… (Alza su puño Natsumi con cara sonriente) Natsumi, la especialista en citas…_

_-¡¡Ehhh!! (Ren, Himiko y Kiara caen cómicamente al suelo al oír las palabras de su amiga)_

Las chicas se quedaron arreglando todo para la salida de la pelirroja con el sexy Ban; mientras en el estudio de fotografía los Get Backers están en las últimas tomas para dirigirse posteriormente a su presentación en los estudios de MTV ubicados a las afueras de la ciudad…

_-Vamos chicos, dejen que Toshiki acabe pronto con las fotos, Ban deja de moverte por favor (Masaki trata de agilizar la sesión)_

_-Sí, sí como sea… (El ojiazul contesta molesto)_

Después de un rato, las fotos quedaron como debían de ser y todos salen velozmente del estudio fotográfico para los estudios de MTV, en el camino Shido le pregunta al ojiazul sobre la llamada a Ren al igual que Kazuki, Hevn por su lado también paraba oreja pues le interesaba lo que el ojiazul tenía que decir…

_-Simplemente le devolveré su celular a Kiara pero no sabía cómo comunicarme con ella por eso le pedí al hilandero que me dijera como se llamaba la amiga, es todo… (Ban se encogía de hombros y prendía un cigarro)_

_-Eso es todo… (Shido se sorprende) no será que quieres tener algo más con ella serpiente pervertida (Shido junta sus brazos y los coloca atrás de su cabeza de manera burlona)_

_-Que idioteces dices chico mono… (El ojiazul se sonroja)_

_-Valla Ban, no sabía que te había gustado la amiga de Ren (Kazuki agrega su comentario)_

_-¡¡Que!! (Ban voltea y pone cara de molestia)_

_-Vamos Ban, no te enojes (Chibi Ginji trata de suavizar el ambiente)_

_-Ya llegamos chicos (Masaki voltea y les avisa que llegaron a los estudios)_

En medio de un tremendo alboroto, los Get Backers junto con Masaki y Hevn salen de la camioneta y entran a empujones al edificio de MTV, una vez adentro todos son llevados a los camerinos pues en 1 hora más o menos entrarían a escena.

En el camerino del ojiazul, Ban esta recostado dormitando mientras espera, pero es abordado por la rubia que llega despacio y sin hacer ruido para plantarle un beso al ojiazul, éste al reaccionar por una extraña razón no empuja a la rubia como se pudiera haber esperado.

Segundos después Hevn se aleja del ojiazul y le sonríe tiernamente como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, algo que sorprende sobre manera al ojiazul pues hasta donde él se quedo, habían terminado su compromiso y se preguntaba si había soñado con esa escena…

_-Dime algo Hevn, no habíamos terminado, ayer por la noche (Ban hace una exclamación de no saber porque la acción de la rubia)_

_-Hay cariño, tu siempre tan bromista (la rubia se acerca y abrasa al ojiazul) sabes que nuestras peleas nunca son de todo determinantes, además tu me amas, yo te amo y en unas semanas nos vamos a casar (Hevn trata de besar de nuevo al ojiazul pero este ahora pone un freno)_

_-Para tantito tu tren Hevn (toma de las muñecas a la rubia antes de que lo besara)_

_-Que sucede Ban, sigues con la misma terquedad (la rubia se cruza de brazos molesta)_

_-Pues sí, ahora si no estaba ebrio, recuerdo muy bien lo que dije y esta vez es en serio (el ojiazul camina hacia una mesita y se recarga) _

_-No me digas que es por esa niñita (la rubia se acerca a Ban y trata de abrazarlo) vamos trata de olvidarla, ella no es mujer para ti…_

_-Por lo menos a sido más sincera conmigo de lo que tú has sido, ¿no lo crees? (Ban se aleja nuevamente de la rubia)_

_-De que hablas, no te entiendo (la rubia pone cara nerviosa)_

_-Sabes, a que me refiero, yo te vi con Masaki (el ojiazul aprieta sus puños y da un golpe a la pared haciendo un pequeño agujero)_

Después de oír estas palabras, la rubia se petrifico en vida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ban la vería con Masaki, "que tonta soy" se decía la rubia una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de pensar en algo antes de que el ojiazul se alejara definitivamente de ella; Ban, al no tener contestación inmediata solo se limito a sentarse en el sofá, cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos esperando a que la rubia tratara de justificarse, sin embargo, lo que escucho salir de su boca fue…

_-Sé que estas molesto, pero yo te amo, además quiero que sepas que si me das otra oportunidad no te defraudare (la rubia se sienta al lado del ojiazul)_

_-Sabes Hevn, ahórrate tus disculpas, mejor déjame solo porque en un rato más saldré al aire y quiero estar bien (el ojiazul toma del brazo a la rubia antes de que ésta acaricie su mejilla)_

_-Pero… Ban… espera, por favor… dame una oportunidad, acaso no te la di yo… (Hevn trata desesperadamente de hacer que el ojiazul reaccione a su petición)_

El ojiazul al escuchar esas palabras se quedo en silencio un momento, pensaba en esas palabras y varias imágenes asaltaron su cabeza, escenas del pasado donde el castaño aparece en una situación algo comprometedora con una chica que no era precisamente la rubia Hevn, sino, que 

aquella mujer de aquel entonces, resulta ser la mejor amiga en la actualidad él; en aquellos días Hevn perdono aquella infidelidad y éste prometió que jamás volvería a pasar lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, y de pasar esas escenas en su cabeza, el semblante de Ban cambio de uno agresivo a uno pensativo y más calmado, pues tomo de la mano a la rubia y le pidió disculpas por su reacción de hacia unos momentos.

La rubia encantada, beso al ojiazul y éste a su vez contesto aquel beso, sin embargo, el gusto duro poco pues tocaron el camerino y le anunciaron a Ban que en 5 minutos saldría a escena, por lo que ya tenía que salir a ajustar los últimos detalles. Ban sale del camerino y caminando hacía la entrada al foro piensa como de rayo en la pelirroja, su sonrisa y forma de ser, todo en ella era cautivador pensaba sin fijarse mucho en su camino, hasta que se topa con Ginji y estrepitosamente cae al suelo junto con el rubio.

_-¡¡Ahhh!! Pero qué demonios (el ojiazul levanta la vista para regañar al tipo con el que choco)_

_-¡¡Ouch!! (El rubio toma su cabeza y se soba)_

_-¡¡Ginji!! Pedazo de… (El ojiazul es interrumpido por una voz masculina)_

_-Valla pero ya se habían tardado en hacer su show (la voz se burla de los dos chicos)_

_-¡¡Shido!! (Chibi Ginji se sorprende) _

_-Chico Mono idiota que te crees para burlarte (Ban se para y se acomoda sus lentes)_

_-¿Te ayudo Ginji? (Kazuki interviene en la plática y ayuda a parase al rubio)_

_-Gracias Kazu… (El rubio sonríe)_

_-Vamos Ban, fue un accidente, ¿estás bien? (el rubio se acerca a su amigo)_

_-Sí, serpiente tarada estás bien o se te quebraron las uñas (Shido volvía a hablar burlonamente)_

_-Mira tú mono de circo (el ojiazul se acerca a Shido y lo toma de la camisa retadoramente)_

_-A escena chicos, todo listo (se acerca una persona del staff y les indica a los chicos que ya es hora de entrar a escena)_

_-Esto no ha acabado chico mono imbécil (Ban suelta a Shido y se va caminando atrás del sujeto del staff)_

_-Si como no, quiero ver eso (Shido alcanza a murmurar y también se echa a caminar tras sus amigos)_

Los cuatro pasaron a escena con el presentador Akira Othome, el programa comenzó y el número de fans que había dentro del foro era impresionante, en su mayoría mujeres, así que los GB sabían que la tarde se tornaría pesada; por otro lado Hevn observaba pensativa en lo que minutos antes 

había sucedido y en la reacción de Ban cuando ella le recordó lo sucedido tiempo atrás, su mirada cambio y el tono de su voz también, era posible que su ojiazul se hubiese enamorado de aquella chica pelirroja, era una pregunta que la rubia se hacía mientras miraba con suma insistencia al ojiazul.

Mientras esto sucedía en el estudio, Reiko observaba la misma entrevista por televisión, en lo que esperaba a que le dieran las llaves de su habitación, pues se hospedaría en el Hotel Imperial, ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad; la chica observaba divertida la televisión, sin embargo, al notar el semblante de su amigo, una sensación de preocupación la recorrió y por unos instantes pensó que podría tener problemas con Hevn y que quizá su llegada ayudaría a mejorar la situación de su mejor amigo.

En el departamento de las chicas, Natsumi prende el televisor y ya que forma parte del club de fans de Get Backers tiene derecho al calendario del grupo, así que sabía que ellos estarían en MTV. El resto de las chicas se acomodaron en la sala para admirar a su grupo favorito.

Las preguntas de las fans tanto escritas como en vivo no parecían ser muy relevantes, casi todos habían hablado excepto el ojiazul que se notaba algo desorbitado, si alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida sentimental, él simplemente evadía la pregunta y le pasaba la respuesta a alguien más.

Las chicas observaban con mucha atención el programa, pero la pelirroja notaba lo distraído que estaba el ojiazul y se preguntaba si era porque pensaba en ella o había otra cosa en su cabeza.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido para algunos y para otros como el ojiazul pareció eterno el rato dentro del estudio, noto la hora en su reloj y trato de que todos salieran rápido para llegar a la casa y poder salir a ver a la pelirroja y regresarle su celular.

En su casa, el ojiazul le pidió ayuda a Ginji para que lo apoyara con Hevn, cosa que el rubio hizo con gusto pues aunque la rubia no le disgustaba, Ban es su mejor amigo y haría todo por él. En su cuarto Ban habla con la rubia y le dice que saldrá a hacer unos asuntos y que se llevara a Ginji junto con él para que ella no desconfiara de él, la rubia se sorprendió pero accedió pues ella tenía un compromiso con un diseñador que le ofreció salir en su desfile de modas.

El ojiazul aliviado se despidió y ambos chicos salieron de aquella casa en busca de la pelirroja; una vez que entran en la universidad, Ban le pide a Ginji sea discreto para no causar alboroto entre las chicas de la universidad, el rubio asiente con la cabeza y ambos se meten en el mismo edificio en el que se metió la pelirroja por la mañana…

_-Oye Ban, seguro que es en este edificio (Ginji sigue de cerca al ojiazul)_

_-Sí, nada más que no se en que cuarto esta (el ojiazul deja salir una gotota de su frente pues sabe que cometió un error al no preguntar eso)_

_-Bueno y porque no le hablas para preguntarle (el rubio hace su comentario en voz baja)_

_-Sería bueno pero mejor le preguntamos a esa chica si sabe cuál es el numero, pero no vayas a hablar con nadie, solo espérame aquí, ¿entendiste? (Ban se aleja del rubio y le pide discreción)_

El ojiazul se acerca a una joven que estaba sentada en un escalón leyendo un libro de poesía, la chica sumergida en su lectura no tomo mucha atención al ojiazul pero si le respondió que se encontraba en el "cuarto 302", el ojiazul agradecido se aleja despacio del lugar y una vez que llegan con el rubio, este estaba platicando con una chica que se le acerco a pedir la hora; el ojiazul molesto jala de la oreja a Ginji y ambos se dirigen al lugar de la cita, una vez afuera del cuarto Ban se prepara para tocar la puerta, sin esperar que al otro lado, las chicas esperaban ya ansiosas el arribe de los dos chicos, así que en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta las miradas del ojiazul y la pelirroja por unos segundos se cruzaron y parecía que la química entre ellos arrojaba chispas entre ellos…

_-Hola (el ojiazul saluda nervioso)_

_-Ho… hola (la pelirroja saluda más nerviosa) quieres pasar (agrega la chica invitando a pasar al ojiazul)_

_-Sí, gracias… espero no te moleste pero traje a un amigo (el ojiazul le hace la seña al rubio para que también pase)_

_-¡Hola, Kiara! (el rubio saluda con una sonrisa)_

_-¡¡Hola Ginji!! (La pelirroja se sonroja)_

Después de invitarlos a pasar la pelirroja les pide tomen asiento en lo que va por algo de beber a la cocina donde sus amigas esperan ansiosas para entrar en acción, mientras el rubio le comenta a su amigo que ella se ve bastante linda y que si no fuera por Hevn, el tendría oportunidad con la pelirroja, algo que al ojiazul no agrado mucho y por eso le da un golpe a Chibi Ginji.

En la cocina, las chicas se acercan a la pelirroja y comienza a preguntarles si viene solo o acompañado, si se ve bien, si van a salir etc. La pelirroja contesto a todo con palabras cortas como si y no, pero también agrego que ellas pueden salir a conocerlos, bueno Ren ya los conoce pero Himiko y Natsumi no, así que la pelirroja ayuda a las chicas en la presentación.

En la sala, la pelirroja se acerca con las bebidas y le pide al ojiazul y al rubio si puede presentarles a sus compañeras de habitación, algo que no molesto al rubio pero al ojiazul no le agrado del todo; las chicas salieron una por una, primero Ren, Himiko y al último Natsumi, ésta última causo emoción en el rubio pues encontró a la pelinegra muy atractiva.

Mientras en la sala el rubio platicaba amenamente con las chicas, el ojiazul inteligentemente se levanta y toma de la mano a la pelirroja y la lleva a la cocina, una vez dentro, el ojiazul le entrega a la pelirroja su celular y le pide que lo acompañe con un buen amigo mientras las demás se distraen con Ginji, algo que gusto a la pelirroja pues adoraba al ojiazul y que mejor que estar con él a solas, así que gustosamente acepto.

Ambos salieron del cuarto sin que las otras se dieran cuenta pues el rubio no paraba de hablar, una vez afuera del cuarto, el ojiazul la toma nuevamente de la mano y ambos bajan las escaleras y caminan hasta la puerta de la entrada tropezando con un muchacho rubio, el cual choco con el ojiazul…

_-Perdón, no te vi (el ojiazul se disculpa)_

_-Si claro, no hay cuidado (el rubio responde amablemente) _

Ambos chicos salen del edificio y el rubio se regresa a observar que la pelirroja sale con el chico de cabello castaño alborotado, algo que le hizo hervir un poco la sangre pues él quiere tener a Kiara en sus brazos y no ha podido lograrlo así que en su mente piensa en algún plan para tenerla a su lado y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras esos pensamientos asaltan su cabeza.

En el estacionamiento, el ojiazul le abre la puerta a la pelirroja como gesto de amabilidad, una vez dentro del auto el ojiazul ofrece llevar a la pelirroja a un lugar donde la comida y la bebida son muy buenas además de que el dueño es un gran amigo, la pelirroja gustosa acepto y también le comenta al ojiazul de un lugar muy bueno para comer.

Después de un rato ambos chicos llegan al Honky Tonk, un lugar al cual puedes ir a pasar un buen rato en compañía de amigos o de alguien muy especial; la pelirroja se sorprende pues ni en un millón de años pensó que el bueno para nada de Paul fuera amigo de los Get Backers, por lo que se prometió regañarlo durante un buen tiempo por no haberles dicho ese insignificante detalle. Dentro del establecimiento, Paul lee su periódico como siempre lo hace y como era de esperarse no había casi gente, lo que era muy bueno para el ojiazul pues no causaría alboroto...

_-Hola Paul… (Saluda la pelirroja dejando al ojiazul sorprendido)_

_-Conoces a Paul (el ojiazul pregunta extrañado)_

_-Sí, tú ¿no? (la pelirroja pregunta confundida)_

_-Valla pero si son ustedes, que van a querer (Paul voltea y deja su periódico a un lado)_

_-Que no me habías extrañado Paul (la pelirroja se sienta en la barra)_

_-Tanto tiempo Paul, sigues como siempre ¿verdad? (el ojiazul también toma asiento en la barra)_

_-Sabes algo Ban, creo que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada (Paul se acerca a los chicos)_

_-Pero que dices Paul (el ojiazul molesto reclama)_

_-Todavía no olvido su cuentita Kilométrica, así que no tienes derecho a opinar entiendes (Paul toma de nuevo su periódico)_

_-Sí que son graciosos ustedes dos (la pelirroja se burla del ojiazul y de Paul)_

_-Tampoco me olvido de la de ustedes Kiara, si sigo así quebrare (Paul se lamenta con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro)_

_-Valla así que no somos los únicos (el ojiazul ahora se burla)_

_-Bueno, no venimos a ver qué tan largas son nuestras cuentas, nos sirves algo de tomar querido amigo (la pelirroja toma del mentón a Paul)_

_-Si claro, así por las buenas si… (Paul se retira y se va a la cocina para traer las bebidas)_

En la barra ambos chicos no sabían que decir, el ojiazul veía a la pelirroja y pensaba en lo mucho que lo deslumbro en tampoco tiempo, por su lado la pelirroja notaba que era observada y se preguntaba si su sueño se podría hacer realidad y vivir feliz con el ojiazul.

En otra parte de la ciudad Reiko descansa en su habitación del hotel, viendo desde su balcón una hermosa toma de la ciudad soñando con los días en los que vivía en dicho lugar y todas aquellas aventuras que tuvo en compañía de Ban, Ginji y los demás del grupo.

En otra zona de la ciudad, Hevn algo nerviosa se encuentra en el consultorio del doctor Nasuhiro, para recibir los resultados de unos análisis, sin embargo, las noticias que recibe no son exactamente las que ella necesitaba; el médico le dice el resultado, confirmándole su embarazo, la rubia al escuchar la noticia se quedo estática y en su cabeza pensaba de que manera decirle a Ban su estado sin que el desconfiara de su paternidad por lo que su mente rápido ideo un plan para hacer que el ojiazul se quedase con ella, así que al instante le pidió al médico a cambio de fuertes sumas de dinero la ayude con su plan para engañar al ojiazul.

De regreso en el Honky Tonk, la pelirroja, junto el ojiazul y Paul contaban anécdotas sobre cosas chuscas que les pasaron estando dentro del establecimiento, los tres reían como nunca, algo raro en el ojiazul pues desde que Paul conoció al ojiazul, éste nuca reía a carcajadas como ahora y se preguntaba si la pelirroja tenía que ver con eso. Las horas pasaban y los tres seguían contando cada historia que nadie la creería; el ojiazul noto la hora en su reloj y le pido a Paul la cuenta pues quería llevar a su acompañante a dar un paseo, la pelirroja se sonrojo pero no podía resistir ese encanto del ojiazul.

En la universidad Ginji estaba como rey pues las chicas lo tenían bien consentido, Natsumi como buena cocinera, le preparo un guisado riquísimo al rubio, por su lado Himiko y Ren lo tenían bien atendido en todo sentido así que no se dieron cuenta de la hora.

En el camino el ojiazul observa a la pelirroja y le pide que lo acompañe al mirador pues le había gustado mucho su compañía la noche anterior, algo que sonrojo a más no poder a la pelirroja pero acepto nerviosa. En el mirador el ojiazul con su manta en la mano le ofrece su mano a Kiara para que pueda sentarse y poder ver toda la ciudad.

_-Sabes Kiara, no sé qué me pasa… pero me siento muy bien contigo (externa el ojiazul con tono nervioso)_

_-Que… en serio, jejeje, bueno… yo… (La pelirroja con sus mejillas sonrojadas trata de articular palabra)_

_-En serio, siento algo que no se cómo describir (viendo la cara roja de la chica se enternece y se acerca a ella)_

_-Ba… Ban… yo… bueno, me siento halagada, gracias (sintiendo que el ojiazul rodea su cintura)_

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento por unos segundos, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, la pelirroja sabía que lo que sentía era algo más que atracción hacía el ojiazul y por su lado Ban experimentaba una sensación que no nunca había sentido y era raro pues siempre había dicho estar enamorado de Hevn; los segundos parecían eternos y los labios de ambos chicos cada vez se juntaban más y más hasta que por la inercia del momento se dieron un beso.

Fue un beso corto pero que a ambos les gusto, sin embargo su cita es interrumpida por el celular del ojiazul, la llamada venía de la novia de Ban y éste al notarlo molesto se levanta y se aleja de la pelirroja, después de unos minutos el ojiazul se acerca y le pide disculpas a Kiara pues tiene que retirarse, la pelirroja entiende y ambos se regresan al campus.

El camino fue silencioso pero rápido, cuando llegan a la Universidad, ambos se bajan del auto y el ojiazul lleva hasta su dormitorio a la pelirroja, una vez dentro ve a Ginji rodeado de las chicas y no da crédito a lo que ve, por su parte la pelirroja despierta a las chicas para que dejen ir al rubio con Ban, adormiladas sueltan a Ginji y éste se despide de todas saliendo con mucho sueño hacía el auto; en la puerta del dormitorio, Ban y Kiara se ven una vez más a los ojos y él le da un tierno beso de buenas noches deseándole dulces sueños y su más inmensa gratitud por la noche que paso con ella observando el horizonte, además agrego que la llamara para salir de nuevo.

La pelirroja encantada con lo que el ojiazul exclamaba, le dice con ojos de borreguito que ella esperara su próximo encuentro con ansia y que no tenía nada que agradecer pues para ella era un placer acompañar a un caballero como él, sin pensarlo la pelirroja también besa al ojiazul tiernamente. El beso era tierno y cálido, era como si algo mágico entre los dos comenzara a nacer…

Continuara…

Nota: Gracias por el apoyo, esperando que les haya agradado el capi, no se les olvide escribirme sus lindos reviews…


End file.
